


Don't leave me here with [The Monsters] myself

by Littledanceingdragons



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Childhood Trauma, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons
Summary: Gray & Natsu vent fic.I'll never leave you.At first Gray thought he was stupid for promising such a thing. He thought Natsu would get taken either way, promise or not. He had said that a promise was just words and words couldn't stop anything. Natsu had just smiled, bright and happy. Gray was told he would be proven wrong. And he was. Everytime they came at a crossroads, a rough fight, an enemy that seemed impossible to beat Natsu found a way. Not once did he give up. Not once did Natsu stop, even when Gray himself was uncertain. Natsu still proves him wrong to this day.And now, safely wrapped in his arms, Gray wouldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia & Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Kudos: 60





	Don't leave me here with [The Monsters] myself

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Read the tags, be aware that this is Natsu & Gray centric, it could be read has platonic or romantic I think so it's really up to you. It's mainly about them two understanding one another and supporting each other. 
> 
> Also there's not really a time line??? It's really a vent fic,,, there's no clear time line to define it so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

There never was something that inched under his skin more. Nothing like Gray could ever be such a constant in his mind. Natsu usually never once gave something (outside of jobs) more than one thought. Call him dumb all you want but Natsu knows something is wrong when Gray, who usually doesn't want  _ anyone  _ to touch him, is sticking close to him. Natsu wants to ask but he knows that words are hard for Gray. 

One stern tone and Gray will be running. One out of place word and he's shutting down. Lucy gives him a look when Gray doesn't let Natsu get more than a few feet away from him. 

He just shrugs and stays close, knowing Gray needs it more than ever if he's actively searching for it. Natsu noticed the shaking later in the day. Gray's hands trembled when they were usually steady. He doesn't draw attention to it, instead acting has a shield. Blocking Gray from others line of sight until he stops shaking. Before Gray gets up to grab water from Mira, his fingertips brush the back of Natsu's hand. He understands the silent  _ thank you  _ pressed into his skin. 

It takes a few days of a kind dance Erza has witnessed before. The calming presence Natsu can be for Gray. Lucy doesn't understand, almost bewildered at the two of them acting  _ civil.  _

Natsu understands why. Him and Gray tend to hide their feelings for one another under the guise of a rivalry. It's a poor one, but it fools those who don't need to know about soft touches behind closed doors. 

Gray glances at Natsu all day. Making sure he's still there. After the third time of Natsu catching his dark eyes lingering he starts staying closer. It's easy to stick close to him, easy to lose himself in the soft brushes of hands. Natsu feels Erza's concerned gaze on his shoulders, knowing she's just as worried as he is. After the thousandth time of Gray grabbing Natsu and pulling him closer to his side Erza shoots them both a look. Natsu catches her gaze with a shake of his head. She merely looks at him, silently asking. 

_ Is he okay?  _

Natsu doesn't know. He knows that Gray isn't okay right now. But leaving the Guild Hall together would give them so many stares, even more than they already received. He makes a decision. Sending Erza a sharp nod he grabs Gray's hand, linking their fingers together. The mages breath hitches at the warm hand, understanding the support and love transferred. 

Gray shakes but he squeezes Natsu's hand tighter. Silently Natsu tugs him out of the Guild, whisking him to a place that's safe. Quiet and safe. No prying eyes to witness Gray shatter into a million pieces. With experienced hands Natsu pulls Gray close, not enough to be a hug but enough for Gray to know. 

_ Don't leave.  _

The words remain unspoken, out of fear and anxiety. Natsu understands him anyway. Gray doesn't stop crying. He knows he's not okay but he can't voice it, instead it's written in how his shoulders shake. It's shown in the small gasps for breath between sobs. It's spelled out in how Natsu holds his hand, as if he's something precious that deserves the affection he's giving. Gray's not okay but it doesn't mean it's the end of the world. He knows because Natsu is here. He knows because of the warmth seeping into his bones. 

The Dragon Slayer has always had a bad habit of being supportive, even to the point others would call it weird. Sometimes he would overwhelm Gray, back when they were children who didn't know any better. Natsu got the hang of it, slowly learning how to unwind Gray in the best of ways. 

_ I'll never leave you.  _

At first Gray thought he was stupid for promising such a thing. He thought Natsu would get taken either way, promise or not. He had said that a promise was just words and words couldn't stop anything. Natsu had just smiled, bright and happy. Gray was told he would be proven wrong. And he was. Everytime they came at a crossroads, a rough fight, an enemy that seemed impossible to beat Natsu found a way. Not once did he give up. Not once did Natsu stop, even when Gray himself was uncertain. Natsu still proves him wrong to this day. 

And now, safely wrapped in his arms, Gray wouldn't have it any other way. 

_ You idiot! Words are just words! They don't solve anything!  _

Gray knows he should get Natsu. He knows he needs the man's warmth. Gray swallows, curling into himself more. His throat feels dry and his hands won't stop shaking. All the beginning signs of an episode. He knows he needs Natsu but it's four am and he shouldn't wake him up. Gray sits on his bedroom floor, not liking the soft surface of his mattress. He glances at the portable lacrima resting on his nightstand.  _ Would he even pick up? Would Happy get woken up?  _ Gray squeezes his eyes shut. 

He doesn't stop himself from picking the lacrima up in a few minutes. Unlocking the device and bringing up his contacts. It's not much, only a few friends listed in order. 

**Erza Scarlet**

**Gajeel Redfox**

**Wendy Marvell**

Gray bites his lip and scrolls past their names. 

**Levy Redfox**

**Lucy Heartfilia**

**Freed Dreyar**

His hands shake as he scrolls past them. Knowing what name is next. Knowing the familiar letters by heart. 

**Natsu Dragneel**

Gray's eyes filled with tears, a year ago he wouldn't be able to click that name. He clicks the call button, his hands are shaking so much he has to set the phone down beside him. It rings, once, twice. Just when he thinks Natsu won't answer there's the familiar click of someone answering the phone. Only it's not just someone. It's Natsu.  _ Gray? What's wrong?  _ His soothing voice comes out over his phone speaker and Gray sobs. He knows Natsu heard him, with his keen ears there's no way he didn't. 

_ Gray are you okay?  _ He can hear shuffling in the background, a clink of keys, the scratch of shoes on the floor and the shutting of a door. " No. " The word crawls out of his throat, forcing its way out of him. 

_ It's okay. You are okay. I'm on my way.  _ Natsu soothes over the phone, easing the fear that's gripped Gray. " Hurry. " He urges, feeling like a child again. Natsu laughs slightly,  _ Relax Gray I'm one minute out.  _ Gray tries not to think about it. He tries to focus on the fact that Natsu is coming.  _ It's going to be okay.  _ He says again, once more chasing away the fear in Gray's veins. 

" Okay. " He agrees, trying to stop the tears and the overwhelming feeling of someone being  _ at his door.  _ The lock clicks and opens, the old creaking of his door alerting him. " Natsu. " Gray sounds breathless, almost terrified. " Hey Gray. " Natsu opens his bedroom door, gently letting it click shut behind him. 

" Natsu. " Gray's begging but he doesn't know  _ why.  _ Natsu doesn't hesitate, scooping Gray up into a hug. If anyone else tried to touch him they would have been frozen. Natsu's the exception, because Natsu is  _ safe _ and he won't leave. Because Natsu knows Gray and he knows Gray's terrified. " Natsu. " He sobs, clinging to the warmer man. Natsu hugs him tighter, he tries to calm down. Just for Natsu's sake, knowing he's worrying the other but his heart won't stop racing. 

Gray's starting to think he won't be able to calm down. 

Something warm curls up against his side, one glance down reveals it's Happy.  _ That explains how he got here so fast.  _

Gray wakes up with Natsu curled around him, completely asleep. Happy is curled up half on the pillow they are sharing. He smiles. 

_ Yes they fucking can Gray!  _

" Don't you dare damn do that again! " Natsu hisses, grabbing Gray's shoulders. He doesn't understand.  _ Why won't you let me?! Why do you always have to be hurt!  _ He wants to scream. Natsu sobs, tears streaming down his face. Gray can't stop himself from wiping his tears away, anything to help him feel better. He ignores the gasps of Guild members when they catch sight of them. Natsu always liked hugs when he was crying. Buried against his shoulder Natsu shakes violently. Gray clings to him, letting the other be held.  _ I'm never leaving you.  _ He closes his eyes, tucking himself against Natsu. 

He can hear the whispers around them, gossiping about why they are like this. Gray wants to roll his eyes at half of their guesses. 

" I don't know! " Someone half cries. " I thought they were just rivals! " Another chimes in. " They can be rivals just doesn't mean Gray is heartless! " Lucy scolds them, he can picture her stern expression. " They have always been close, you know. " Erza joins the conversation. " You are blind to not see it. " Gray almost wants to hug her. But that would require letting Natsu go. 

" Dumbass. " Natsu hisses at Gray, his face is still buried into his shoulder. Gray snorts. " Says the flamebrain. " He snarks back, knowing none of their words are real. He can hear the hidden messages tucked behind each word. 

_ Be more careful.  _

_ I promise. I'm sorry I worried you.  _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
